Recently, researches on automated vehicle driving have been actively being conducted. As a result, intelligent active safety and driver assistance systems using sensors equipped in a vehicle were developed to prevent accidents during driving and improve driver's convenience and driving feeling. Further, unmanned autonomous vehicle systems for traveling to a destination by controlling various control devices in a vehicle without driver's manipulation are being studied.
The conventional intelligent vehicle systems and unmanned autonomous vehicle systems mount effective sensors on a vehicle to recognize driving environment and situation in local areas. However, since not only the sensors are expensive but also recognition ranges of the conventional systems are limited to local areas, it is difficult to commercialize the conventional systems.
Therefore, there comes a need for autonomous driving or autonomous vehicle guidance technology based on interaction between road infrastructure devices and vehicle devices, rather than independently operating systems using sensors mounted in a vehicle.